


Devilish Grins

by mickeymouse1248



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse1248/pseuds/mickeymouse1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Regina scares the shit out of Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Grins

Emma Swan strutted from the kitchen to her bedroom, swaying to the beat of the music. Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy was playing, and Emma bounced her hips to the sweet tune, holding a bag of cheetos in her hand.

Emma basically leptfrom her skin when she noticed Regina Mills, the town mayor and the adoptive mother of her son, Henry. "Miss Swan," Regina said cooly. "You know apples are much better than junk food." She tossed a red apple to Emma, causing her to drop her cheetos. 

"Regina!" Emma yelled. "What in God's name are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" Emma could still feel her heart racing.

"I didn't want to alarm our son." Regina replied, showing her stunningly white teeth in her brilliant smile.

"Well," Emma said as she walked towards Regina. "You could have at least called." Emma placed her hands on Regina's small hips, kissing her forehead lightly. A look of genuine innocence passed over Regina as she whispered, "I didn't think of that. Sorry for scaring you, my love."

"It's okay. I don't mind, as long as you came for me." Emma dismissed, barring a devil's grin. She bent down, nipping at Regina's ear lobe. She exposed her neck, urging Emma to feast on her sensitive flesh. Emma kissed it lightly first, before biting and sucking, bringing a moan from deep within Regina's throat.

"Fuck me," Regina pleaded. Emma's only response was pushing her against the wall, kissing her hard and restraining his hands. She released Regina only to strip her of her clothes, a red gown of plush silk. "Emma, oh god please. I need-" Regina stopped, a moan of disgruntled pleasure from within as Emma slipped two fingers inside her. In a "come-here" motion, Emma stroked against Regina's g-spot. Emma could feel the rough tissue beginning to fold around her fingers. Much to Regina's dismay, Emma retreated. Emma threw her onto the bed as she stripped herself of the remainder of her clothing. 

Emma smiled at Regina, draping her left leg over her shoulder allowing room for Emma's head. Regina all but punched Emma as she kissed down her inner thigh, building up Regina's need for release. From bottom to top Emma licked before focusing on her clit. Regina's knees bucked in surprise and she pulled on Emma's hair. Emma decided Regina couldn't wait much longer, and she slipped two fingers in her vagina once more while she sucked Regina's breast. 

Regina's back archd and her legs trembled vigourously. SHe cried out as she came, hoping that HEnry hadn't heard. Even though Emma knew she already climaxed, she moved back down again, this time knocking her teeth against Regina's clit and forcing her tongue into her vagina. 

She came again and again in Emma's mouth, each time harder than the last. Finally, Regina's body went limp, her body still rocking as she came down from her high. Emma kissed Regina again, letting her taste herself.

A sudden urge swelled over Regina, and she used her magic to move Emma onto the floor, her ass towards Regina's face. Using her tongue, Regina forced herself in and out and around in all directions in Emma's clit and g-spot, even with Emma twitching wildly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I-" Emma was cut off by Regina. "No, don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise." Emma pushed further onto her haunches, moaning loudly and happily as she orgasmed. 

Then the two women paused, listening to the sound of ten-year-old footsteps in the hall, and Regina disappeared to the bathroom. Henry stopped, listened for a moment and went back to bed. Regina emmerged from the bathroom, still wearing nothing but sweat and her amazing smile. "Well that was close." Emma nodded, pulling back the covers for Regina. "You spoil me, Miss Swan." She replied as she crawled into Emma's arms.


End file.
